roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
Description The Void is the final boss encountered on Wave 38. It is extremely slow, but has a huge number of hit points, being 500,000. It can summon, Boss1, Lava, Boss2, Hidden Boss, Lightning, Mystery2 and also can stun towers. The stun affects towers near the Void and also destroys all spawned moving towers near it (Jeeps and Tanks from Patrols, Soldiers from Barracks, and M1's, M2's, M10's from Zeds). The stun lasts for around 10 seconds and does not stop Patrols, Barracks or Zeds from spawning objects, and also does not affect any cliff towers, and also does not affect the Aviator. 'Appearance' The Void has a black head and arms, purple granite legs and torso, and wears a purple-red crown. It also has shiny silhouettes of zombies attached to its legs, torso, and head. Spikes also protrude from its back. Defeating the Void Void appears only on Wave 38, and only one appears. Defeating the void is actually very hard since the void can now stun towers and destroy any moving towers immediately. You can use Zed, though it's no longer extremely reliable for killing this boss since they deal so little damage and can be killed instantly with the void’s stomp. Railgunners may be a better choice since they don't get stunned by the Void. A Flamethrower may also come in handy to slow Void down, for the Flamethrower slows zombies down by 50%, giving you more time to defeat Void. After defeating Void, players on both teams will triumph and earn 150 Credits. Strategies *You can use two Flamethrowers to slow it down, and when one of them is out of range of that Flamethrower sell it and get another one. This will slow Void down to 50% speed. * 15 max-level Railgunners can deal a maximum of 6000 (400*15) damage to the Void. This is very effective in itself and becomes more effective when paired with max-level Commandos. * Max-level Patrols can also be quite effective, as the tanks that spawn can do more than 600 damage (200 more than a max-level Railgunner). This strategy can be made more effective by using Flamethrowers to slow the Void and Commanders to increase the spawn rate of tanks. This method's effectiveness will depend on the amount of max-level Patrols placed on the playing field (the more Patrols placed, the more tanks will spawn). * Phasers are not required to beat the Void. As said before, max level Railgunners can do the job well. * A decent amount of Zeds can beat the void due to the high HP of the Zeds * A good amount of Railgunners + Zeds and Phasers is a good strategy to try, because of the damage it can pack on Void really fast to lower is HP due to the maxed out Zed; that is, 6,600*4 = 26,400 easy damage. * As of 5/17/18, Phasers are no longer effective due to Void’s stun ability, Railgunner takes up the place from being effective. ** You can still make Phasers effective by putting them outside the range of the Void's stun ability, as the Max Level Phaser can outrange the range of the Void's stun ability. Trivia *As of 12/20/17, the largest enemy in the game is SantaBot. *The Void is currently one of the two largest zombies in the game, the other one being SantaBot. **The Void was briefly smaller than SantaBot from 12/20/2017 to 3/22/2018, when the March 2018 update changed that so they are now the same size. **It is taller than a Robloxian. *There is no explanation as to why black beings appear on the Void. *The Void is one of the three enemies to have a unique death animation and death sound (the others being Jack and SantaBot). **In the new update, the old animation and old sounds aren't replaced. * Previously, Void had 100,000 health and spawned in the game a total of 6 times. ** After 9/14/17, Void was buffed to have 180,000 health. Presumably to keep balance, Void now only spawns in the game a total of 4 times. ** After 3/23/18, The Void has 500,000 health, and will only spawn once, in the last wave. * The narration at the top of the screen states "ERG* I'LL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF " right before wave 38 starts. ** It can be inferred from this that the Void is actually the one narrating the game. ** The Void is the only enemy that actually speaks. ** This also means Void is the enemy sending all the zombies at you. ** It is unknown if the Void sent the zombies at Wave 0000000 since it is a unique wave itself. * The Void is the slowest zombie in the game with a speed of "Extremely Slow". * As of 5/17/18 Void got a massive buff now being able to stun your towers (not permanently like SantaBot and Jack did) and summon zombies. * This is the only non-event boss to have an attack ability. * The Void is one of the few zombies that can spawn zombies, the others being Necromancer, Mystery, Mystery2, and the removed Necromancer Boss * It takes a single max level railgunner 1250 hits in order to kill a Void. 1250×400=500000 *His son would technically be Aether, because both of them mean the combination of light and darkness, the ultimate balance. Update History * (8/11/17) Added the Void. (Added Waves 32+) * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners can no longer freeze the Void. * (9/14/17) Increased Void HP from 100,000 to 180,000. Total number of voids spawned decreased from 6 to 4 (this increases the total hit points by 120,000), ** (9/14/17) Added Void death animation. * (3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 180,000 to 200,000. Void also had an appearance change. * (3/22/18) (An hour after the official release at 3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 200,000 to 500,000. However, only one will spawn. This decreases the total hitpoints by 220,000 as of the 9/14 update and has 100,000 less total hitpoints of the combined 6 voids that were in the 8/11/17 update. * (5/18/2018) Void has a new skin and is revamped. It can now spawn Boss1, Lava, Lightning, Boss2, Hidden Boss, and Mystery2. It can now also stun Towers and destroy spawned units from spawner buildings. Towers stunned lasted for about 10-20 seconds and did not permanently get disabled like the other major bosses did (Jack & SantaBot) but cliff towers, and Aviators aren't affected by the stomp or the screech.. Category:Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Final boss Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000 Category:Summoning Zombie